Recently, to centrally manage data separately provided, extensive studies have been made on the specifications of a Configuration Management Database (CMDB) storing configuration information of operations and management of an IT system (see, for example, “Configuration Management Database (CMDB) Federation Specification”, on line, Apr. 22, 2010, searched on Apr. 13, 2011, over the Internet, (URL:http://dmtf.org/sites/default/files/standards/documents/DSP0252—1.0.1—0.pdf).
In an IT system, a configuration element managed by the CMDB is called a Configuration Item (CI). In the CMDB, information items of the CIs, dependency relationships between the CIs and the like are managed. To achieve (form) the CMDB, the above specification employs an approach of virtually integrating plural existing databases managing configuration elements of an IT system.
A manager that achieves the virtually integrated database is called a Federating CDMB (FCMDB). Further, an agent that acquires data of the CIs managed in an existing database (CMDB) and data indicating the relationship (or link) between the CIs, converts the format of the acquired data into a format in accordance with the FCMDB, and registers the data having the converted format in the FCMDB is called a Management Data Repository (MDR). In the FCMDB, the data of the CIs registered by the MDR and the data indicating the relationships between the CIs are integrated and managed.
For related art, references may be made to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-191799 and 2009-217463.